musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Good Girl Gone Bad
Good Girl Gone Bad is the third studio album by Barbadian recording artist Rihanna. It was released on May 31, 2007 byDef Jam Recordings and SRP Records. While recording the album, Rihanna worked with many producers, including C. "Tricky" Stewart, Terius "Dream" Nash, Neo da Matrix, Timbaland, Carl Sturken, Evan Rogers and StarGate. Influenced byBrandy Norwood's fourth studio album Afrodisiac (2004), Good Girl Gone Bad is a dance-pop, pop and R&B album with 1980s music influences. It represents a departure from the Caribbean sound of Rihanna's previous releases, Music of the Sun (2005) and A Girl like Me (2006). The album received generally positive reviews from critics, who praised its composition and Rihanna's new musical direction, but some criticized the lyrics and inconsistency of the record. The album was the recipient of seven Grammy Award nominations and one win in the Best Rap/Sung Collaboration category for "Umbrella" at the 2008 ceremony. The album debuted at number two on the US [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_200 Billboard 200] chart and sold 162,000 copies in its first week. It was certified double platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA) and sold more than 2.8 million copies in the United States. The album reached number one in Canada, Switzerland and the United Kingdom. By November 2009, it had sold over 7 million copies. Good Girl Gone Bad produced five singles, including the international hits "Umbrella" and "Don't Stop the Music"; Rolling Stone placed the former at number 412 on the magazine's 500 Greatest Songs of All Time list. In support of the album, Rihanna embarked on her first worldwide concert tour, the Good Girl Gone Bad Tour. To celebrate its first anniversary, the album was reissued as Good Girl Gone Bad: Reloaded in June 2008. It featured three new songs, including the Billboard''Hot 100 number-one hits "Take a Bow" and "Disturbia". It was followed by Rihanna's first remix album, ''Good Girl Gone Bad: The Remixes, in January 2009, which featured remixes from Moto Blanco, Tony Moran, the Soul Seekerz and theWideboys. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Good_Girl_Gone_Bad# hide *1 Development and title *2 Recording and production *3 Composition *4 Singles *5 Marketing and release **5.1 Live performances **5.2 Tour *6 Critical response *7 Commercial performance *8 Accolades and legacy *9 Re-issue and remix album *10 Track listings *11 Personnel *12 Charts **12.1 Weekly charts **12.2 Year-end charts *13 Certifications *14 Release history *15 See also *16 References *17 External links Development and titlehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Good_Girl_Gone_Bad&action=edit&section=1 edit Rihanna's second studio album, A Girl Like Me, was released in April 2006. It is a pop-oriented record[1] with dancehall and R&B influences.[2] It had a mixed critical reception: some critics praised Rihanna's new musical direction,[3] while others criticized some of the album's songs.[4] The album sold more than 587,308 copies in the United Kingdom[5] and more than 1,330,000 copies in the United States.[6] In early 2007, Rihanna began work on her third studio album.[7] In an interview with MTV News, she announced that "the new music is going in a different direction. Not on purpose, but I just want to hear something fresh and mostly uptempo. I think that's where I want to go on this one. You feel different every album, and at this stage I feel like I want to do a lot of uptempo songs."[7] She told The StarPhoenix: I basically took the attitude of the bad girl and I really got rebellious and just did everything the way I wanted to do it—I didn't want to listen to anybody. I didn't consult with anybody. I just want to have a little more fun with my music and be a little more experimental in terms of my image and my sound. I just reinvented myself. Rihanna explained that she wanted to keep the audience dancing and be soulful at the same time.[7] She sought to make an album that people would listen to without skipping tracks. She cited Afrodisiac (2004), the fourth studio album by American singer Brandy Norwood, as her main inspiration for the album.[8] In May 2007, Rihanna revealed that she called the album Good Girl Gone Bad because it represents her bolder and more independent image: "I'm not the innocent Rihanna anymore. I'm taking a lot more risks and chances. I felt when I cut my hair, it shows people I'm not trying to look or be anybody else. The album is very edgy."[9] Recording and productionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Good_Girl_Gone_Bad&action=edit&section=2 edit Good Girl Gone Bad was recorded in Westlake Recording Studios and Conway Studios in Los Angeles; Battery Studios and Roc the Mic Studios in New York City; Chicago Recording Company and Pressure Studios in Chicago; Phase One Audio Group in Toronto; Lethal Studios in Bridgetown, Barbados; Espionage Studios inOslo; and Parr Street Studios in Liverpool.[10] Rihanna spent the week of the 2007 Grammy Awards working with American R&B singer-songwriter Ne-Yo, who gave her vocal lessons.[7] They wrote and sang "Hate That I Love You", which was co-written and produced by Norwegian duo StarGate.[11] Ne-Yo told Vibe magazine, "The best way to express an emotion like love is through storytelling. It makes it more 'I can relate to this character in this song, because I've been through something similar. You hear that kind of storytelling in the song that I wrote for Rihanna called 'Hate That I Love You'."[12] Major writers and producers on Good Girl Gone Bad http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Robin_Wong_Ne-Yo_10.jpgNe-Yo co-wrote and provided vocals on "Hate That I Love You"http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Tricky.jpgProducer Christopher "Tricky" Stewart co-wrote and co-produced the lead single from the album, "Umbrella"http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:JustinTimberlakeJune07_crop.jpgRihanna told Digital Spythat she enjoyed working with Justin Timberlake, the writer of "Rehab", and learned much from the sessions. In 2007, American producers Christopher "Tricky" Stewart and Terius "Dream" Nashconvened in a studio to create new material.[13] They wrote the track "Umbrella" with pop singer Britney Spears in mind. Her label rejected the song before she could hear it, stating they had enough songs for her to record; at the time, Spears was working on her fifth studio album Blackout.[14] The producers then reached out to Mary J. Blige, who did not have time to consider the song for her next album.[14] Finally, Antonio "L.A." Reid, then-CEO of Def Jam Recordings, bought the record and forwarded it to Rihanna. Initially, Stewart was unsure whether Rihanna was the right artist for the song, but after they had recorded the "ella, ella" catch phrase for the track, he felt optimistic.[14] Rapper Jay-Zadded rap vocals.[14] Stewart also co-wrote "Breakin' Dishes" with Nash, and produced it.[11] "Rehab", "Sell Me Candy" and "Lemme Get That" were composed and produced byTimbaland for the album.[11][15] He was on tour with Justin Timberlake to promote Timberlake's 2006 album FutureSex/LoveSounds. After a show in Chicago, they joined Rihanna in the studio, where Timberlake experimented with beats and melodies.[15]Weeks later, the three met in New York City, where Timberlake had conceptualized a song for Rihanna. Timbaland, who conceptualized a song for Rihanna under the title "Rehab", was producing a beat, over which Timberlake improvised his lyrics.[15] Hannon Lane also co-wrote and co-produced the song.[16] Timberlake told''Entertainment Weekly'' that he believed "Rehab" to be "the bridge for Rihanna to be accepted as an adult in the music industry".[17] Rihanna told Robert Copsey ofDigital Spy that she enjoyed working with Timberlake, and learned much from the sessions.[18] Compositionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Good_Girl_Gone_Bad&action=edit&section=3 edit Good Girl Gone Bad is a dance-pop[19] and pop/R&B album[20] influenced by 1980s music.[8] It is a departure from the Caribbean sound of Rihanna's previous releases,Music of the Sun and A Girl like Me.[21] The album opens with the lead single "Umbrella", an R&B and rock power ballad performed with drums and thundercloud synths. Dorian Lynskey of The Guardian compared the singer's vocals to the voices of Ciara andCassie.[22] The second track on the album, "Push Up On Me", features echo electro claps and surging synths.[23]"Don't Stop the Music" is a dance-pop and techno song[24][25] that contains rhythmic devices used mainly in hip hop music.[24] The song samples the line "Mama-say, mama-sa, ma-ma-ko-ssa" from Jackson's 1983 single "Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'".[24] The fourth song on the album is "Breakin' Dishes"; Peter Robinson of The Observer called it a "wronged-woman bonanza, packed with hooks, chants and flashes of lyrical brilliance."[26] "Shut Up and Drive" is anew wave[27] and pop rock[21] song, influenced by 1970s and 1980s musical styles.[21] It samples New Order's 1983 single "Blue Monday".[21] The collaboration with Ne-Yo, "Hate That I Love You", is a folky R&B song; Nick Levine of Digital Spy compared it to Ne-Yo's singles "Sexy Love" and "Because of You".[28] The seventh track on the album, "Say It", samples the 1990s song "Flex" by Mad Cobra; it consists of silky and warm groove and features island-oriented music characteristics.[23] "Sell Me Candy" features jumbled and noisy production with chaotic beats.[23] The ninth song, "Lemme Get That", has boom-bap beats and is produced by Timbaland.[23] "Rehab" is an old-styled R&B track with a groove that is built around tambourine shakes, acoustic guitar swirls and a subtle backbeat. Doug Rule of Metro Weekly noted similarities among the structures of "Rehab" and Timberlake's 2002 single "Cry Me a River".[29] "Question Existing" is an "eerie, smoky, destitute, emotional, and a sonic sidestep."[30] Tom Breihan of Pitchfork Media described the opening lyrics of the song as inspired by "puerile psuedoporn".[31] The album concludes with the title track "Good Girl Gone Bad", which is played with an acoustic guitar and click tracks.[30] Singleshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Good_Girl_Gone_Bad&action=edit&section=4 edit http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Jay_Z_Beyonce.jpgCritics praised the collaboration between Rihanna and Jay-Z (left) on the lead single, "Umbrella", and compared the third single, "Hate That I Love You" to the 2006 song by Beyoncé(right), "Irreplaceable". "Umbrella" was released as the lead single from Good Girl Gone Bad. It was sent to contemporary hit,[32] rhythmic[33] and urban radio in the US on April 24, 2007.[34] The song received acclaim from music critics, who praised its production,[31] vocals[21] and the collaboration between Rihanna and Jay Z.[35] "Umbrella" reached number one in more than seventeen countries worldwide, including on the UK Singles Chart and the US [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_Hot_100 Billboard Hot 100] chart. In the UK, the song topped the singles chart for ten consecutive weeks,[36]while in the United States, it was at the top for seven consecutive weeks.[37] As of June 2013, "Umbrella" has sold 4,236,000 digital copies in the United States, making it Rihanna's fifth-best selling single in the country.[38] Director Chris Applebaum shot the accompanying music video, which features scenes of Rihanna nude and covered in silver paint.[39] The video earned the singer nominations at the 2007 MTV Video Music Awards for Best Direction, Video of the Year and Monster Single of the Year; it won the latter two.[40] "Shut Up and Drive" was released as the second single from the album; it was serviced to contemporary hit radio in the US on June 12[41] and rhythmic radio the following week.[42] The song received mixed response from critics: some praised the composition,[21] while others criticized the lyrics.[43] It reached the top ten on more than twelve national charts, including number five on the UK Singles Chart[36] and number 15 on the US Billboard Hot 100.[44] The music video for the song was shot by Anthony Mandler in Prague, theCzech Republic.[45] The third single, "Hate That I Love You", which features Ne-Yo, was sent to contemporary hit,[46] rhythmic[47] and urban radio in the United States on August 21.[48] Critics gave the song positive reviews and praised the collaboration between the singers;[49] they compared it to the previous works written by Ne-Yo, including the song "Irreplaceable" by Beyoncé Knowles.[50] "Hate That I Love You" reached number seven on the US Billboard Hot 100[44] and number 15 on the UK Singles Chart.[36] Its music video was shot by Mandler[51] and premiered on September 24.[52] "Don't Stop the Music" was digitally released as an EP via the iTunes Store on September 7.[53] The song received positive reviews from music critics, who praised its production and the interpolation of the "Mama-say, mama-sa, ma-ma-ko-ssa" hook.[54] "Don't Stop the Music" won Best International Song at the 2008 NRJ Music Awards.[55] The single peaked atop of the singles charts in eight countries, reaching number three on the Hot 100[44] and number four on the UK Singles Chart.[36] It is the seventh-best selling single by Rihanna in the United States, with 3,521,000 digital copies sold as of June 2013.[38] Mandler shot the music video in a nightclub in Prague, the Czech Republic.[56] "Rehab" was released as the fifth and final single from Good Girl Gone Bad; it was sent to contemporary hit radio in the United States on October 6, 2008.[57] Critics were divided on the song's production and composition, and some compared its structure to that of Timberlake's 2007 single "What Goes Around... Comes Around".[54] It reached number 16 on the UK Singles Chart[36] and number 18 on the US Billboard Hot 100 chart.[44] Anthony Mandler directed the accompanying music video, which was shot in Vasquez Rocks Park, near Los Angeles. It features a cameo appearance from Timberlake.[58] Marketing and releasehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Good_Girl_Gone_Bad&action=edit&section=5 edit Good Girl Gone Bad was first released by the Universal Music Group on CD in Belgium[59] and Portugal[60] on May 31, 2007. It was released in the Netherlands[61] and in Poland[62] the following day. The album was launched in Finland[63] and the United Kingdom on June 4[64] and in the United States the following day on CD andLP.[65][66] Good Girl Gone Bad was released on CD in Germany on June 8,[67] on LP in Australia on June 12[68] and on CD in New Zealand on the same date.[69] A deluxe edition of the album, featuring a bonus disc with dance remixes, was launched on June 27 in Japan.[70] Live performanceshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Good_Girl_Gone_Bad&action=edit&section=6 edit http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Rihanna-brisbane.jpgRihanna performing during the Good Girl Gone Bad Tour in Brisbane, Australia Rihanna performed "Umbrella" with "Shut Up and Drive" and "Breakin' Dishes" at BBC Radio 1's Big Weekend on May 21, 2007.[71] She performed "Umbrella" with Jay Z at the 2007 MTV Movie Awards at the Gibson Amphitheatre, Universal City, California, on June 3. A reviewer of Rap-Up wrote, "she looked hot and the production was on point" during the performance.[72] She performed the song at the''Tonight Show with Jay Leno'' on June 5[73] and on June 16 at The View.[74] Rihanna performed "Shut Up and Drive" at the 2007 MTV Video Music Awards at The Palms in Las Vegas, Nevada, and was joined by American rock band Fall Out Boy.[75] On November 18, Rihanna performed a medley consisting of "Umbrella" and "Hate That I Love You" at the 2007 American Music Awards at the Nokia Theater in Los Angeles, California. Ne-Yo accompanied her for the performance of "Hate That I Love You".[76] In late December 2007, Rihanna was the guest star at the Late Show with David Letterman, where she gave a performance of "Shut Up and Drive".[77] Rihanna performed "Don't Stop the Music" at the 2008 NRJ Music Awards in Cannes, France, on January 26, 2008.[78] She also performed the song at the 50th Grammy Awards on February 10 in a medley with "Umbrella". For the performance, she was joined by American funk band, The Time.[79] On April 28, 2008, Rihanna performed at the Pepsi Center with Kanye West, N.E.R.D and Lupe Fiasco.[80] She sang "Rehab", "Hate That I Love You", "Don't Stop the Music" and "Umbrella".[80] On June 20, she was a guest onNBC's Today Concert Series in Rockefeller Center, New York City. She performed "Don't Stop the Music", "Umbrella" and "Take a Bow".[81] She also performed "Rehab" live on November 23, 2008, at the 2008 American Music Awards, where she won the awards forFavorite Pop/Rock Female Artist and Favorite Soul/R&B Female Artist.[82] At the awards ceremony, she performed wearing an eye patch, which she removed after she was lowered to the main stage.[83] Tourhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Good_Girl_Gone_Bad&action=edit&section=7 edit Main article: Good Girl Gone Bad Tour To further promote the album, Rihanna embarked on her first worldwide and second overall tour, the Good Girl Gone Bad Tour (2007–09). She performed in Europe, North America, Oceania, Asia and Africa. During the concert shows she wore S&M-inspired outfits and high boots. Mike Usinger of The Georgia Straight gave the show a mixed review; he wrote that even though Rihanna's vocals were improved, he felt she still struggled to keep the audience engaged.[84] Jason Macneil of Canadian Online Explorer gave a positive review of the concert after the show at Molson Amphitheatre, saying "the singer made a rather eye-popping impression, opening with 'Pon de Replay' and clad in a sexy, dominatrix-like studded black leather ensemble."[85] During a show planned for February 13 in Malaysia, Malaysia's conservative Islamic party recommended that Rihanna's concert tour be banned from performing, citing her outfits.[86] A video album, Good Girl Gone Bad Live, was filmed at theManchester Arena show in Manchester, United Kingdom, on December 6, 2007.[87] The Good Girl Gone Bad Live DVD was released on June 9 and 13, 2008, in the United Kingdom and Germany through Mercury Records and the Universal Music Group respectively.[88][89] Critical responsehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Good_Girl_Gone_Bad&action=edit&section=8 edit Good Girl Gone Bad received generally favorable reviews from music critics. At Metacritic, which assigns a normalizedrating out of 100 to reviews from mainstream critics, the album received an average score of 72 based on 16 reviews.[95]Uncut called it a "shiny, trans-atlantic blend of Europop vim, R&B grit and Caribbean bounce."[94] Andy Kellman ofAllMusic deemed it quintessential pop music and said each of its tracks was a potential hit.[21] Quentin B. Huff ofPopMatters compared its sound to Gwen, Kelis, Beyoncé, and Pink.[96] Kelefa Sanneh of The New York Times wrote that the album "sounds as if it were scientifically engineered to deliver hits".[97] Peter Robinson of The Observer commended her collaborators for "masking her own shortcomings" and commented that, "While Rihanna lacks her peers' charisma, she's a great vessel for exhilarating mainstream pop."[26] Pitchfork Media's Tom Breihan found the album varied and satisfying.[31] Neil Drumming of Entertainment Weekly felt that, although it "goes bad when Rihanna tries her hand at treacly ballads and glum sentiment", at times Good Girl Gone Bad is a "thrilling throwback to more than a decade ago, when upstart producers haphazardly mashed R&B with hip-hop to create chunky jeep anthems such as Mary J. Blige's 'Real Love'."[91] In a mixed review, Rodney Dugue of The Village Voice felt that the album "never settles on a sound" and only cited its three Timbaland-produced songs as highlights.[43] Although he found the ballads to be improvements from Rihanna's previous albums, Slant Magazine's Sal Cinquemani criticized the lyrics, particularly those written by Justin Timberlake, as an "Achilles' high heel for Rihanna".[35] Alex Macpherson of The Guardian found Rihanna to be "ill-suited" for its dance-pop songs and stated, "The gimmicky samples and pounding beats bury her personality, and the summery reggae of her first two albums is sorely missed."[92] Robert Christgau of MSN Music cited "Umbrella" as a "choice cut",[98] indicating "a good song on an album that isn't worth your time or money".[99] Commercial performancehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Good_Girl_Gone_Bad&action=edit&section=9 edit In the United States, Good Girl Gone Bad debuted at number two on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_200 Billboard 200] chart, selling 162,000 copies in its first week. It became Rihanna's then-best start album entry.[100] The next week, it fell to number seven with 81,000 copies sold.[101] The re-issue sold 63,000 copies in the first week and helped Good Girl Gone Bad''jump from number 124 to number seven on the US ''Billboard 200 in its 55th week. With this, the album returned to the top 10 for the first time since its debut in June 2007.[102] It was certified double platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA);[103] by November 2012, both Good Girl Gone Bad and the reissue had sold 2,800,000 copies in the United States alone.[104] The album debuted atop of the Canadian Hot 100 and became Rihanna's first number-one album in the country.[105] It was certified quintuple platinum by Music Canada, denoting shipments of more than 500,000 copies.[106] Good Girl Gone Bad debuted at number one on the UK Singles Chart. It became her first album to top the chart, and stayed on the chart for 128 weeks.[36] In 2011, the album peaked at number 16 on the UK R&B Albums Chart.[107] It was certified sextuple platinum by the British Phonographic Industry (BPI)[108] and sold over 1,850,000 copies in the country.[109] It ended at number 10 on the UK 2007 year-end list and number six on the 2008 year-end list.[110] In Ireland, Good Girl Gone Bad''debuted at number three on the Irish Singles Chart on June 7, 2007.[111] After four weeks on the chart, it reached the top.[112] The album peaked at number one on theSwiss Hitparade chart and stayed on the chart for 91 weeks.[113] In Australia, it peaked at number two[114] and was certified triple platinum by the Australian Recording Industry Association (ARIA), denoting shipments of over 210,000 copies.[115] By November 2009, ''Good Girl Gone Bad had sold over 7 million copies worldwide.[116] Accolades and legacyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Good_Girl_Gone_Bad&action=edit&section=10 edit At the 2008 Grammy Awards ceremony, Good Girl Gone Bad received seven Grammy Awards nominations, including Record of the Year and Song of the Year for "Umbrella", Best Dance Recording for "Don't Stop the Music", Best R&B Performance by a Duo or Group with Vocals and Best R&B Song for "Hate That I Love You". It won the accolade for Best Rap/Sung Collaboration for "Umbrella".[117] The album also won the International Album of the Year award at the 2008 Juno Awards.[118] Prior to its physical release, "Umbrella" achieved the biggest debut in the six-year history of the iTunes Store in the United States, breaking a record previously held by the 2006 single "Hips Don't Lie". Following its digital release, the song debuted atop the Hot Digital Songs chart, with first-week sales of more than 277,000 units. The single became the highest digital debut in the United States since Nielsen SoundScan began tracking downloads in 2003, surpassing Timberlake's "SexyBack" 250,000 sales record in 2006.[119] Magazine Rolling Stone placed "Umbrella" at number 412 on their 500 Greatest Songs of All Time list.[120] Re-issue and remix albumhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Good_Girl_Gone_Bad&action=edit&section=11 edit Main articles: Good Girl Gone Bad: Reloaded and Good Girl Gone Bad: The Remixes In early 2008, Rihanna unveiled a new song, "Take a Bow",[121] on the KIIS-FM radio show On Air with Ryan Seacrest.[122] MTV News reported that the track would serve as the lead single from Good Girl Gone Bad: Reloaded, a reissue of the original album to mark its first anniversary.[121] Rihanna further announced that the expanded album would contain another two songs, including a duet with American pop rock band Maroon 5, to supplement the original track listing.[123] When Good Girl Gone Bad: Reloaded was released, the original album received a sales increase of 930%—more than any other non-debuting album in the history of the Billboard 200 chart.[102] It produced four additional singles, including the US Billboard Hot 100 number-one songs "Take a Bow" and "Disturbia".[44] By July 2010, the songs from the album had generated the third most individual purchases from any album in the United States.[124] Its songs have sold more than 17,081,000 digital copies, only behind from The Fame Monster (2009) by Lady Gaga and The E.N.D (2009) by The Black Eyed Peas.[124] Good Girl Gone Bad: The Remixes was released on January 27, 2009, and contains club remixes of tracks from the original album and the re-issue.[125] The songs were remixed by producers and disc jockeys such as Moto Blanco, Tony Moran, Soul Seekerz and Wideboys.[126] Good Girl Gone Bad: The Remixes peaked at number 106 on the Billboard 200[127] and number four on the US Billboard Dance/Electronic Albums chart.[128] It was ranked as the 22nd-best selling album of 2009 on the latter chart,[129] and it sold 49,000 copies in the United States as of 2010.[130] Track listingshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Good_Girl_Gone_Bad&action=edit&section=12 edit ;Notes *'^a' denotes a vocal producer *'^b' denotes a co-producer *'^c' denotes a remixer and additional producer *"Push Up on Me" samples "Running with the Night", as written by Lionel Richie and Cynthia Weil, and performed by Richie. *"Don't Stop the Music" samples "Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'", as written and performed by Michael Jackson, which itself samples "Soul Makossa", as performed byManu Dibango. *"Shut Up and Drive" samples "Blue Monday", as written and performed by New Order (Stephen Morris, Peter Hook, Bernard Sumner and Gillian Gilbert). *"Say It" samples "Flex", as written by Ewart Brown, Clifton Dillon, Sly Dunbar and Brian Thompson, and performed by Mad Cobra. Personnelhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Good_Girl_Gone_Bad&action=edit&section=13 edit Credits for Good Girl Gone Bad adapted from AllMusic.[21] *Jon Marius Aareskjold – engineer, guitar engineer *Angela Allen – marketing coordinator *Stevie Blacke – cello, violin *Tim Blacksmith – management *Jay Brown – A&R *Ed Calle – conductor, horn conductor, orchestration *Carter Administration – executive producer *Shawn Carter – additional personnel, guest artist, primary artist, rap *Demacio Castellon – engineer, mixing *Danny D – management *Kevin "KD" Davis – mixing *Roberto Deste – photography *William Durst – engineer *Mikkel Storleer Eriksen – engineer, instrumentation, musician *Terence Franklyn – assistant, assistant engineer *Rodrigo Gallardo – trumpet *Chris Gehringer – mastering *Richard "Rico" Gonzales – engineer *Augie Haas – trumpet *Kuk Harrell – engineer, vocal producer *Al Hemberger – engineer, mixing *Rob Heselden – production coordination *Ricardo "Slick" Hinkson – assistant engineer *Josh Houghkirk – assistant, mixing Assistant *Marc Jordan – management *Terese Joseph – A&R *Doug Joswick – package production *Anthony Kilhoffer – engineer *John Kricker – trombone *Hannon Lane – keyboards, producer *Daniel Laporte – engineer *Mathieu Lejeune – engineer *Mat LeJeuneat – engineer *Fabienne Leys – artist coordination *Espen Lind – guitar *Adam Lowenberg – marketing, mastering *Deborah Mannis-Gardner – sample clearance *Manny Marroquin – mixing *Roy Matthews – assistant, mixing assistant *Doug Michels – trumpet *Christie Moran – production assistant *Stephen Morris – composer *Shaffer "Ne-Yo" Smith – additional personnel, producer, rap, vocal producer *Greg Ogan – engineer *Deepu Panjwani – assistant engineer *Ciarra Pardo – art direction, design *Phillip Ramos – assistant engineer *Makeba Riddick – vocal producer *Rihanna – vocals *Dusty Robbennolt – assistant engineer *J. Peter Robinson – art direction, design *Evan Rogers – background vocals, executive producer, producer *Dan Satterwhite – tuba *Christa Shaub – management *Tyran "Ty Ty" Smith – A&R *Chris Steinmetz – engineer *Christopher "Tricky" Stewart – drum programming, keyboards, producer *Bernt Rune Stray – guitar *Tim Sturges – assistant engineer *Carl Sturken – executive producer, instrumentation, musician, producer *Rebecca Sweatman – production assistant *Phil Tan – mixing *Grayson Taylor – assistant engineer *Dana Teboe – trombone *Timbaland – producer *Justin Timberlake – background vocals, vocal producer *Mike Tocci – engineer *Marcos Tovar – assistant engineer Chartshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Good_Girl_Gone_Bad&action=edit&section=14 edit | style="width:518.799987792969px;vertical-align:top;"| Year-end chartshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Good_Girl_Gone_Bad&action=edit&section=16 edit |} Certificationshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Good_Girl_Gone_Bad&action=edit&section=17 edit Release historyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Good_Girl_Gone_Bad&action=edit&section=18 edit Category:2007 albums